1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to remote control mechanisms.
2. Description of Related Art
Remote control mechanisms utilizing a flexible cable for transmitting motion between operator and operated stations are well known. With such a mechanism, the cable core is attached to movable operator and operated members so as to transmit motion from the one to the other, and the cable casing within which the core translates is restrained against movement. Conventionally, the cable core is attached as by threaded means to the operator and/or operated member, and the casing is clamped against movement. Such an arrangement requires the need for special tools apart from the act of assembly being relatively time consuming.